1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to covers for electrical devices.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, to cover the exposed sides and wiring attached to electrical devices installed in electrical boxes, an electrical cover plate that includes openings that permit the exposed faces of the electrical devices is used. Removable tabs have been used to permit conversion of electrical device covers from one type to another, an example of which is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,453 to Shotey, et al. (issued Nov. 4, 2003) titled “Convertible electrical device cover and method for installing same,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Since changing of the colors of electrical devices once installed (particularly switches) generally requires removing and reinstalling new electrical devices of the desired color, methods for covering the exposed surfaces of installed electrical devices such as switches have been devised, examples of which are shown are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,384,354 to Shotey, et al. (issued May 7, 2002) titled “Cover for electrical switch,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. Also, various methods for quickly attaching an electrical device cover to an electrical device box have been sold by companies such as Lamson and Sessions, Inc. of Cleveland, Ohio under the Carlon brand and Cheetah USA Corp. of Salt Lake City, Utah.